


Sander sides one-shots (basically Virgil though.)

by Anxious_Pineapples



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (More tags are gonna be added) hhh, Angst, Anxceit - Freeform, Bottom Virgil, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Prinxiety - Freeform, Smut, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character, analogical - Freeform, fem!Virgil, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Pineapples/pseuds/Anxious_Pineapples
Summary: This is basically a copy and paste of my one-shot book from wattpadLiterally the same title and same usernameI really got nothing better to doLmao,,
Kudos: 52





	1. ❤️Disney movies❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 is stupid and didn’t let me make a chapter summary for a few days

⚠️Prinxiety⚠️

Roman wants to watch a movie with his anxious boyfriend, Virgil while cuddling on the couch.

Requested by: [Mirazuraliza](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Mirazuraliza) (wattpad account)

_____________________

"Virge!" Roman called out, summoning anxiety in the living room.

"Uh hi, what do you want?" Virgil spoke.

"Wow, rude much? I just wanted to spend time with my _princess_ " The prince smirked while pulling his boyfriend onto the couch.

Virgil cringed at his nickname and huffed out "I told you not to call me that."

Roman chuckled "heh, sorry I just had to. Here, I'll make it up to you. You can choose the movie tonight"

"Oh nice, that totally makes things better."

"Hey.. I'm being serious. Now pick a fricking Disney movie. I want snuggles."

Virgil sighed and smiled, he couldn't resist his boyfriend. So he quickly picked up the remote and put on a movie.

"The Princess and the Frog?"

"Yeah..? It's my favorite movie actually."

"Huh, I honestly did not know that."

"Well now you know but shut up, I need my cuddles now as well." Virgil whined and placed his head on Roman's chest, feeling creativity wrap his arms around him.

He smiled, his anxiety always slowly melted away when he was with Roman.

Virgil doesn't like to talk about his feelings and junk like that but he was grateful to have someone.

" _Te amo._ " Roman softly spoke, catching Virgil's attention.

"Did you just speak in Spanish?" He looked up at his boyfriend

"Yes Vi, I did, now shut up." Roman placed a small peck on Virgil's lips before going back to watch the movie.

The tiny kiss cause Virgil to have a meltdown, his whole face was flustered.

Any small gesture can make Virgil literally explode in redness, it wasn't his fault that he was able to blush easily.

"G-God, I hate you."

Roman hummed

"No you don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know this is short but I made this at 2 in the morning and I’m just pasting this from wattpad to Ao3 🤡


	2. ❤️Flower (part 1)❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I kinda need Patton being a mess around Virgil because I just need it.  
> Virgil is a female because I say so? I don't know,, I just explain it in the one-shot.

(Fem!Virgil)

⚠️Moxiety⚠️

____________________

Virgil had woken up and groaned, turning over seeing how it was still dark out

Anxiety looked at the time and sighed

_What? 3am?_

Thomas was probably awake due to anxious thoughts.

Virgil didn't have time to bother him and went back to sleep, letting Thomas have a peace in mind for once.

__________

The rest of sides were now awake due to it being 10 in the morning, everything was fine until someone had to ask where Virgil was.

"Has anyone seen Virgil.?"

"He's probably sleeping in, like always." Roman commented, getting a glare from Patton.

"Don't worry, Virgil is going to come down from his room any moment now. Thomas can just summon him." Logan pointed out.

"Oh uh yeah" Thomas blatantly forgot he could do that. "Virgil?"

There was a sight pause until a figure popped up. "What..? I was in the middle of sleeping?"

The whole room fell in silent.

Virgil grew confused, everyone in the room was quiet and had a light blush forming on their faces. Especially Patton, his face was the darkest one (duh 😳✌️)

"Are you guys okay?"

Logan didn't say anything and walked up the anxious side, pulling up his phone so he can show how Virgil looked like.

_Anxiety attack on._

"WHATTHEFUCKHOWDIDTHISHAPPENOHMYGODICANTWHATHOWWHATOHMYGODFUCKFUCKFUCK"

Virgil looked up from the phone and glared at Thomas "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Thomas threw his hands up and grew worried,

No one never liked a mad Virgil.

"nothING! I DID NOTHING—"

Logan cut into and grabbed ahold of Virgil's shoulders "Hey no pointing fingers, we don't know happened. First we need to ask questions. Thomas have you maybe been thinking about a female.?"

"No, I'm gay? I think?"

"Hm, bisexual crisis" (but like, same.)

"That doesn't really solve anything though, why would Virgil be the only oneto turn into a girl and not the rest of us?" Patton asked, worrying about the anxious side's state.

"I-It doesn't matter, I just need to change." Virgil said before teleporting back to the bedroom. Understandable, Virgil had his pajamas on which was just a shirt (of course, purple) that already was baggy on him before turning into a girl and pair of shorts.

Gotta be comfortable while you sleep 

Every clothing that was own by Anxiety was now bigger than before and Virgil was pissed.

"I feel kinda bad for him.. erm, her? That's confusing." Roman said

Logan nodded "yes of course, but by the data I collected. Which was no help, Virgil seems to be the opposite gender of us and will stay like that. I'm pretty sure we all hope it's temporary but for now, we don't know."

__________

_It's been about a month and there was no sign of Virgil turning back._

_Honestly, they all kinda gave up and tried to make sure Virgil was comfortable at this point._

Virgil sighed when Patton was doing her hair, putting it into a braid.

The two were outside enjoying the warmth of the sun.

The anxious side had been getting a lot of attention from the other sides which was weird because it wasn't negative attention.

They were very nice to her, maybe it wasn't so bad.

But it could be very annoying or overwhelming at times.

For example, Roman always ask Virgil to try on dresses or help him rehearse for a play.

Patton would always be around Virgil, making sure she was okay. Patton literally didn't care for personal space.

Logan just tried not to fight nor debate with Virgil. Not because the side was now a female, it was because Patton would kill him for hurting his ' _daughter_ '?

At least that's what Logan thought was the case.

"There!" Patton called out, cutting offVirgil's thoughts.

Morality pulled a mirror in front of Anxiety, showing off the pretty braid he had made in Virgil's hair.

The purple highlights did pop out along with her brunette hair, it didn't help that Patton had placed a purple pansy behind her ear.

Virgil smiled a bit, actually liking how she looked like? It was hard to explain but it wasn't bad at all. She turned to look at Patton and give him a soft smile "thank you."

Patton's face grew sightly hot and he choked out a cough before speaking "I- uh, you're welcome! You're look so pretty.. I mean! Beautiful!- wAIT—"

Virgil laughed at Patton's stuttering, seeing how he was freaking out.

She had never seen Patton in this state, it was kinda cute. "Patton, calm down.!" Virgil called out, getting the now nervous side's attention.

"H-Hah, um sorry I don't know why I'm acting like this?"

Patton was getting nervous and he didn't know why? This was Virgil, the person he had knew for awhile now. But ever since Virgil had turned into a girl, whatever he felt about the anxious side changed.

He didn't know what he was feeling, was it love?

No, that's weird.

Virgil was supposed to be like his child?

No, that's also weird.

Patton's thoughts were cut off by a soft voice, which was coming from Virgil.

"Patton are you alright.?"

"Uh yeah, I'm fine. Do you want to go back, the guys might be worry about us."

Virgil pursed her lips and nodded

"Yes. We should probably get going then."

And with that, Patton teleported the two of them back the house.

It seemed quiet, no one was there expect Logan

"Hm, where were you guys?" He asked while placing his book down. Logic assumed they weren't doing anything bad but he enjoyed a flustered Morality whenever he asked,

Virgil and Patton were spending more time together.

"I-I was just doing Virgil's hair."

"Outside?"

"Yes, outside. Stop interrogating me, you know how I get."

Logan chuckled and went back to reading his book, leaving alone the side for now.

_________

Roman and Thomas were softly singing 'Kiss the girl' while surrounding Patton.

They were teasing him about his obvious crush on Virgil.

It was really really obvious, from the moment the sides saw how Patton reacted to Virgil

The light blush that formed on Patton whenever Virgil entered the room or when he would take every chance to hold her.

Patton at one point even checked Virgil out which was extremely off for Patton's character trait and threw Logan off.

Logic had to ask if Morality knew what he just did.

Patton was now in his room, contemplating his feelings towards Virgil. Roman was there with him since Morality had ask Creativity to help him out with something.

When Patton asked Roman for help, he didn't really think this what he had in mind. Honestly, Roman didn't care if anything.. he was touched. Patton came to him for love advice. Nice.

"Roman, is it true? Do I actually have a crush on Virgil?"

"Yes, for the pass 20 times. You like Virgil and there's no denying it."

"Okay but wh—"

"No buts, you like her. You can't really change that, can you?"

Patton shook his head "no.." he sighed

"Even if I do like Virgil, there's no way she's going to like me back. I probably used too much dad jokes, what if she sees me like her dad? That's going to be awkward and make sad during the process."

Roman let out a frustrated groan and grabbed Patton's shoulders "Patton, I can not make this any clearer. Virgil loves you and your personality, especially your dad jokes. Those are probably one of the things that make her smile. She likes you, buddy."

Patton inhaled and then exhaled "Okay. This is great? What should I do now?"

"Tell her how you feel, you keep slowing the process. It's hurting me watching you push your feelings aside."

Patton bit on his lip and nodded "sorry. Not really used to these feelings?"

"Good luck" Roman didn't say much and just left, basically telling Patton to have fun telling Virgil how he felt.

Patton sighed and walked out of his space of a room then went into living room, seeing Virgil.

She had headphones around her ears, the anxious side seemed to look peaceful. She was beautiful, the way her hair fell onto her shoulders, the soft purple tips on the bottom.

She said it was supposed to make her look cooler but it made Virgil cuter instead.

The smaller side didn't seem to have eyeliner on which was weird to him but once again, no one was here and Virgil probably wanted to be comfortable.

Patton was in a daze, forgetting what he had stepped into the room for before getting back to reality. He sat down next to Virgil and poked at her shoulder.

Virgil yelped and punched Patton in the face, immediately regretting it "oh my god! I'm so sorry, Patton you scared me.!"

Patton chuckled and held onto the spot where Virgil had punched, which was his nose

"Heh, it's no problem. I forgot how jumpy you were."

Virgil glared at Patton and sighed "whatever.. do you need something? You poked me."

Patton stared and perked up "I-I, uh yeah! There's been something I have been meaning to tell you for weeks and now that I'm here, I don't know how to explain it.?"

Virgil sat up and looked at the now stuttering side, Patton's face was turning sightly red as he tried to explain what he had been feeling for the few weeks but it wasn't coming out right.

"O-Oh my god. Let me just show you."

"Patton what do you m—"

Virgil felt Patton pull her into a soft kiss, completely cutting the sentence off.

Morality pulled away from the kiss and saw how red Anxiety's face red. Patton awed at Virgil before finally coming back to his senses.

"Shoot. I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! I messed everything up and you probably hate me now and—"

Virgil sighed and kissed Patton again, pulling away quickly "you talk too much, you know that?"

"H-Heh, um.. does this mean you accept my feelings?"

Virgil smiled softly "yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the second part of flower 🤠  
> There is going to be smut


End file.
